


Say My Name

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: In all the time they had been friends with benefits, Loki had not heard his name falling from Anthony's lipsonce.





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).



> This was laying around since ... January and was actually the first prompt I got from Stars. Hope you enjoy it 🙌

Loki was in love with Anthony. He had been for some time now. It was a reason that had made Loki agree to Anthony’s proposal of being “friends with benefits.”  
  
He had thought in a fit of stupidity that he could at least enjoy the taste of Anthony in the throes of passion. And of course, he would manage it not to fall further for the man. But he hadn’t counted on the beauty of broken moans coming out of Anthony’s mouth or the addictive taste of Anthony himself.  
  
Every time they met again to end up in bed together — even if it wasn’t one — Loki fell increasingly faster into the depths of his own personal Hel.  
  
Yet, Loki gladly payed the price if it meant he could kiss Anthony one more time, explore him with his tender hands and mark him as his own. Even when he knew that Anthony wasn’t really his Anthony.  
  
He could play his paramour even if it meant after they were done to return to the normal standard. There would be no lingering touches, no time to bask in the afterglow because they weren’t lovers.  
  
When Anthony buried his nails in Loki’s back and pain and pleasure shot through Loki at the same time, all he could do was to bite down on his friend’s shoulder, to muffle the “ _Anthony_ ,” that was threatening to slip.  
  
He was in Hel and in Valhalla at the same time.  
  
The man he wanted with all his heart writhed beneath him so gorgeously, begging him to take him harder and Loki did as he was asked. There was little Loki wouldn’t do for Anthony in his bed, he’d suck his cock for hours, worship that man’s body as if there was no tomorrow, spread his own legs like the most wanton whore on Asgard did it - all so he could please his love.  
  
But never had he had the pleasure of hearing his own name coming out of Anthony’s mouth during sex. Not to say he was silent; it was just an agreement not to use their names in bed.  
  
And that hurt.  
  
When Anthony begged for “ _More,_ ” and screamed, " _Oh fuck,_ ” when he was about to come, Loki’s heart did a funny little thing and his jealousy came to say, “ _Hello_.” It made him bite down on Anthony’s neck, mark him again and again.  
  
It was a silent battle Loki fought with himself: One part of him asked himself what did he have to do to make Anthony scream his name, acknowledge who he was in bed with? The other part of him wanted him to stop his efforts, to just take and enjoy, no more than that. But it was a battle Loki knew he was losing. Because he had his pride and he wanted to hear the proof that he was pleasuring the other, that it was him he was thinking of. Hearing his name in bed was –  
  
He reached with a hand beneath him and gripped Anthony’s cock tight, stroke up and down, using the pre-come as lube. Fucking without admitting your feelings wasn’t that difficult when you just used your words to distract the other, Loki had learnt early on and Anthony loved to hear him talk to him if he didn’t utter a name. It was a lie he had convinced himself of was working.  
  
“You look so beautiful,” he whispered hoarsely into Anthony’s ear, eliciting a moan from his lips. He nipped on the earlobe before he continued to praise his love for his enticing blush which was spread all over him. He told Anthony how good he felt around him, all while he continued to pound into Anthony.  
  
It was when Loki hit Anthony’s prostate for a few times, and they exchanged open-mouthed, breathless kisses that he heard “ _Loki_ ,” in a moan.  
  
He stopped abruptly.  
  
It was as if Idunn had decided to make a golden apple pie and Loki got to have the biggest piece from it.  
  
That was the closest thing Loki could compare to this moment. Hearing his name from Anthony’s trembling lips was like being absolved from his crimes and being worshipped in one.  
  
He gazed into heated eyes, which held him in their ban. The brown was barely visible anymore, it was just a thin brown ring.  
  
This here now, it was pure and unadulterated bliss.  
  
“ _Anthony_ ,” Loki whispered in a shaking voice. He tried not to show how his heart threatened to jump out of his chest, taking the moan as a sign for the end of the agreement Anthony had bestowed silently upon him.  
  
Loki prayed to the Norns that he had interpreted this right and he wasn’t doing anything wrong now, he did not wish to lose what they had because of his foolishness.  
  
Anthony reached carefully for his face, stroked softly over his cheek. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed, and he tried not to purr as the thumb continued to stroke him. “Loki,” Anthony mumbled softly, “my Loki.”  
  
Loki nearly whimpered when he heard that, and his lips greeted Anthony’s in utmost delight and eagerness as Anthony’s hand threaded through his hair and tugged him down for a soft kiss. There was no Hel in sight anymore. Solely Anthony’s lips that teased him and his tongue which lulled him into oblivion.  
  
Loki started to thrust from anew gently into Anthony, bathing in the kisses they shared. The atmosphere seemed to have changed. This wasn’t any longer about getting another off, it was about expressing what they felt for each other with. Nails weren’t buried painfully any longer in his back, instead there were now soft but firm hands stroked down Loki’s back, wandered up to his hair and played with it.  
  
Loki started to fall even more for his love. He notices how Anthony’s eyes took in every minimal detail of his reaction when his name got spoken or moaned. Loki did something similar. He watched carefully how Anthony shuddered and closed his eyes in bliss when he whispered brokenly “Anthony,” into his lover’s skin.  
  
Anthony was as much affected as he was, they were both too infatuated with the other as to overlook how important this moment was.  
  
The hoarse “Oh god, Loki,” when Anthony reached his completion was more than enough to send Loki after him, Anthony’s name on his lips which got heard and lost in Anthony’s neck at the same.  
  
Soft touches and cuddling afterwards were all they needed to know – because they finally could allow themselves this. Now they wouldn’t leave the bedroom as friends when they decided to join the others again and be social this time, they’d leave it as real lovers. And Loki knew it was as he could read it in their interlaced fingers, the shared afterglow, the soft smiles and the peaceful silence surrounding them. 


End file.
